Ancient History
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: James has trouble getting Remus's Ancient Runes book when he finds Lily asleep on it.


**Summary: James has trouble getting Remus's Ancient Runes book when he finds Lily asleep on it.**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Jo, even if I do love all of them.**

**Ancient History **

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

Oh no.

Stupid Remus.

Why did he have to make _me _go get his stupid Runes book. I mean, Sirius was _perfectly_ capable of getting it as well. Peter even. Or, what a concept, Remus himself!

But no. Nope. He was, ahem, "Too indulged in this essay to leave now."

And now can you guess what I see? No? Well, I'll tell you.

I see Lily Evans. And she's sleeping on the big puffy couch in front of the fire place. Not only that, but her feet are on Remus's book. _On his book_. Which means that I'm going to have to move those feet.

Those small, elegant feet.

Snap out of it!

Book, I've got to get the book.

But she looks so comfortable. Her arm is hanging off the side, and her pinkie is just barely touching the scarlet rug. Next to it is her quill, which she must have dropped.

Do I go wake her up? Or do I just move her legs at the risk of her waking up to see me moving her legs?

I can't wake her up, she'd just scream at me. And probably wouldn't believe I was just getting Remus's book. Or, what if I moved her legs and she woke up while I was in the process. That could lead to awkward questions.

She might think that I wanted to take her socks. Oi.

Why are all of these scenarios ending up with Lily waking up?

But how am I supposed to get the book? It's not like they're under her feet just barely, they're under her knees. Only a corner of it is sticking out and just enough of the binding so that I can read _Ancient Runes_.

I suppose I could levitate her up off of the couch and snatch the book, but what if she wakes up and finds herself in the air? That could lead to bad things. What if I accidentally drop her? Oh Merlin.

Bloody Remus. Why does he need it _now_? At eleven at night. I don't even think he has Runes tomorrow.

This is so stressful.

I could just accio the book...

Yes, that's it. That's what I'll do. I'll accio the book.

"_Accio_," I whispered, aiming my wand at the book under Lily's knees.

Of course, the book flew out from her, throwing her legs up in the air, and down onto the ground with a _THUD. _I caught the book out of reflex, but my jaw dropped when she started getting up.

She looked up to see what had happened and noticed the book in my hand.

"Bugger."

"Potter?" she asked. I gulped. Facing the wrath of Lily when she's awake is terrifying enough as it is. Facing the wrath of her when she's just had an interesting wake up...

Gulp.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head and looking around the Common Room.

How to explain this situation...

"Well, I needed something and your knees were in the way... so I _accio_ed it..."

Yeah, that was believable.

She yawned and then raised one lovely eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She turned to gather up her things.

"Yes," I responded slowly and said, "Bye Lily!" as her back was turned.

I ran up the stairs before she could realize what I'd actually done. I think she's still a bit delirious from her sudden wake-up.

Once I got back to the dorm, I tossed the stupid Runes book to Moony.

"Here's your bloody book. It took a lot of effort to get, as well," I grumbled as I collapsed on the bed.

Remus smiled gratefully and opened the front cover. He pulled out a bookmark with a lily on it.

"James?" he said suspiciously.

Oi. If he wants me to go and fetch his Potions book as well, he's out of his mind.

"What?" I sat up.

"This isn't my book. It's Lily's. Mine was on the table over by the window."

Of _course_ it bloody was.

**A/n: Happy 2008 everyone! I felt the need to write another one before the day was over! I hope all of you rung in the New Year and had a ton of fun! I know I did.**

**I hope you liked this one, and if its bad, then I hope it doesn't reflect my writing for this year! It was random, but good, I hope. :D**

**So, review! Because you all rock like whoa.**

**It's weird not having to write a ratio of how many fics I've written out of how many there should be.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, guys!**

**Much love and better luck than James had,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
